Recuperando El Destino
by OOKANI
Summary: El la abandona el día más importante de su vida,al pasar del tiempo regresa dispuesto a recuperar su destino, pero se encuentra con algo que no imagino.
1. Adios

¡hola! (de nuevo, je je je), aqui esta otro fic más, leanlo y espero lo disfruten **yo-chan1** aqui esta el fic del que te hable, **Hansy**, amiga este te va a encantar despues te cuento por que (donde te metiste, no me has escrito, bueno debes estar ocupada con tus estudios, ahí te mando las buenas nuevas), bueno coooooooooomencemos!

Nota: SK no me pertenece...bla...bla...bla...y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, Atte: YO.

* * *

**_ADIOS_**

* * *

Un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba viéndo fijamente su reflejo en aquel espejo que se encontraba frente a el, aun no podía creer que al fin ese díahabía llegado, que al fin cumpliría ese compromiso al que estaba obligado, si, obligado ya que nadie le pregunto su opinión, nadie se intereso por saber si el en verdad quería eso para su futuro, y ahora lo estaban obligando a casarse con ella, con aquella mujer que el no había elegido como esposa, aquella que llego un día a su vida irrumpiendo su tranquilidad, destrozando su forma de vida e imponiéndole una que no deseaba, aquella chica que solo le producía miedo, que al verla solo le causaba nervios el hecho de hacer algo mal y recibir un regaño.

Simplemente no sabia que hacer, el ya se había hecho la idea de que ese día llegaría, se había resignado a su destino, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí vestido con su traje listo para casarse en unas horas, no estaba seguro de eso, no quería casarse, no se resignaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer, todas las posibilidades estaban desechadas, aun se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con su abuela y pedir la anulación del compromiso, de no haber tenido el coraje de decirle a ella su sentir, y por eso ahora tenia que cumplir, pero…aun le quedaba una opción…pero no, no podía, no podía huir y dejarla en el altar, seria humillarla frente a mucha gente, aunque ella siempre lo hacia con el ¿Por qué el no podía hacerlo por una sola vez, además, a lo mejor más adelante ella se lo agradecería, pero sobre todo era para no cometer un error, ya que si se quedaba cometeríala mayor equivocaciónde su vida, lo mejor era irse cuanto antes.

Antes de partir le dejaría una carta disculpándose, diciéndole que pensaba que ese matrimonio era un error y que algún día ella estaría de acuerdo con esa desición, haciéndole saber su sentir, pero sobre todo diciéndole la verdad, que no la ama, que en verdad lo intento pero jamás pudo sentir nada por ella, ahora se iría y trataría de encontrar la felicidad, buscaría a la mujer de sus sueños, a la que será dueña de su corazón y sus pensamientos y le pedía que ella tratara de hacerlo también, que se enamorara de alguien que la amara, que buscara un hombre digno de ella e intentara ser feliz, y que no permitiera que nadie le arrebate esa felicidad, solamente esperaba que si algún día se encontraban pudieran ser amigos, no le pedía que no le guardará rencor ya que seria imposible, pero que lo entendiera aunque sea un poco, escrito todo esto solo pudo finalizar con un: "espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad, yo te apoyaré en todo y cuenta siempre conmigo, te quiere Yoh, perdóname por favor".

Lentamente cerró el sobre y lo coloco en el buró, se quito aquel traje y se coloco su ropa normal, guardo algunas de sus pertenencias en su mochila, ropa, discos, libros y fotografías de sus amigos.

Doblo cuidadosamente las ropas y las dejo sobre el futón, para después caminar hacia la ventana que sería la puerta a su libertad, volteo a ver por ultima vez aquella habitación, suspirando por el pesar que le causaba abandonar su vida pero eso era lo mejor, era lo mejor para los dos, volteando a ver al frente de un salto cayo al jardín y cuidando que no lo vieran salio de aquella casa, corriendo lo más que le daban sus piernas, aun no sabia a donde ir pero de lo que estaba seguro es que quería huir.

Y así poco a poco se fue alejando, escapando del destino que habían elegido para el para poder encontrar el mismo su propio futuro, dejando en aquella casa a una chica vestida de blanco, ilusionada con unir su vida con aquel joven que era el amor de su vida, sin saber que aquel hombre que le causaba tanta felicidad, acababa de abandonarla, que esa felicidad se convertiría en dolor, que aquel amor se volvería resentimiento, que el había huido cobardemente el día de su boda.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

je je je, no me odien por lo que le hice hacer a Yoh, pero era necesario, espero contar con su apoyo en este fic, y les prometo que trataré de actualizar pronto este y los demás (solo denme un poco de tiempo ya que pronto terminan las clases y estoy de entrega en entrega).

si quieren que actualice alguno en especial haganmelo saber y lo haré.

actualizaré primero los fics que tengan más reviews por semana, los que no, los aplazare hasta que tenga tiempo.

Por fis, mandenme un review.

Bueno me despido, bye, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

**"Lo peor en la vida no es morir, si no vivir como un muerto".**


	2. Ilusiones Rotas

¡Hola, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

**ILUSIONES ROTAS**

* * *

Se encontraba completamente feliz, ese día era el que tanto había anhelado, al fin se casaría con el chico con el que durante tanto tiempo estuvo comprometida, estaba lista, el hermoso vestido se encontraba colgado de una percha esperando el momento para ser usado. Lentamente se acerco a el y con manos temblorosas rozo la suave seda, aun le parecía irreal todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabia que era verdad, que ese día al fin pasaría a ser la esposa de Yoh Asakura.

Después de la ceremonia estaba decidida a cambiar completamente, ya no seria aquella chica que hostigaba a su prometido, el al fin había logrado conseguir todos sus sueños y ella con tal de ayudarlo se había tenido que guardar todo sus sentimiento, pero aquel día era el perfecto para dejarlos fluir, para decirle que sentía haber sido tan fría con el durante tanto tiempo, le diría cuanto le dolió verlo sufrir, que se le desgarro el alma aquel día en que creyó perderlo para siempre cuando le fue arrebatada su alma, para hacerle saber que tan grande es su amor por él.

Lentamente se escucho el correr de la puerta, dando paso a dos figuras femeninas, era la abuela Kino y Tamao, habían ido para ayudarla a vestirse pues ya faltaba poco para la ceremonia. Ella lentamente se deshizo de la yukata y ayudada por las dos mujeres se coloco el vestido, estaba realmente embelesada antelabelleza deaquella prenda, era única, ciertamente todo era perfecto aquel día……el día más feliz de su vida.

se ve realmente hermosa, señorita Anna – dijo la pelirosa mientras observaba emocionada a la futura novia

gracias – respondió mientras se veía en el espejo - ¿ya llegaron los demás?

Si, ellos acaban de llegar – respondió entendiendo que se refería a los amigos del castaño.

¿ya bajo Yoh a recibirlos? – volvio a preguntar a la chica de cabellos rosa.

No, aun no – contesto la joven.

¿acaso no ha terminado de vestirse? – pregunto sorprendida pues el desde temprano se había encerrado en su alcoba con el pretexto de comenzar aprepararse para la ocasión.

Creo que no, ya que no ha salido – dijo ligeramente temerosa por la reacción de la rubia ante el atraso del chico.

Ve y dile que sus amigos ya están aquí, por favor – le pidió a la joven dando un suspiro de resignación, ya que estaba consiente de quesu prometidoera poseedor de una tranquilidad inigualable.

Si – dijo para enseguida salir dispuesta a llamar al Asakura.

* * *

Tamao toco varias veces a la puerta del joven pero no recibió respuesta, estaba a punto de abrir cuando vio que los amigos del castaño se aproximaban hacia ella, habían ido a verlo.

¿aun no esta listo el novio? – pregunto Horo Horo a la rosada - ¿o acaso ya le dio miedo? Ja ja ja

cállate hermano, que si te escucha Anna te mata – le reprocho su hermana al ainu

¿podemos pasar a verlo, tal vez necesite ayuda – dijo Len

Claro, además la señorita Anna me dijo que viniera por él –contesto volviendo a tocar la puerta recibiendo la misma respuesta – pero por más que toco no responde¿será que se durmió¡capaz lo mata la señorita Anna!

Creo que es mejor entrar para evitarle problemas – sugirió el chino mientras habría la puerta, encontrándose con una habitación en completa penumbras - ¿estas segura que esta es su habitación, aquí no hay nadie.

Claro que es su habitación, yo misma la arregle cuando vino, debe estar durmiendo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el interior buscando el interruptor de la luz, cuando al fin dio con el lo prendió iluminando la habitación.

Definitivamente es su habitación – dijo el peliazul mientras veía el traje que se encontraba sobre el futón – pero el no esta aquí…….¿no creerán que el?

No seas tonto, Yoh no se atrevería a hacerle algo así a Anna – decía el Tao cuando fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado proveniente de Tamao que en una mano sostenía un papel mientras con la otra tapaba su boca tratando de no gritar - ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué encontraste¿Qué dice la nota¡habla Tamao!

¿Qué sucede¿acaso dice donde esta Yoh? – pregunto la ainu a su amiga quien solo respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, para después pasarle la nota a Len.

No…no puede ser – se repetía mientras leía la nota de despedida de su amigo, no podía creer que ahiga sido capaz de cometer ese acto tan cobarde pero sobre todo ese día cuando tuvo años enteros para hacerlo y justamente hoy había decidido irse

¿Qué sucede¿Qué dice, Len? – cuestionaba Horo ante el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo

Yoh… el…el se fue –dijo aun no pudiendo creer aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca – huyo, no quería casarse y abandono a Anna.

¿Qué? – fue la reacción del peliazul, no podía creer, al igual que el chino, que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa - ¿pero por que¿Por qué ahora?

No lo se – respondió el Tao aun tratando de asimilar la decisión del Asakura – yo…yo creí que el quería a Anna

Es verdad – afirmo el peliazul – siempre creí que sentía un gran cariño por ella…esto…esto no es justo

Ni siquiera ella se merece esto – decía tristemente el joven chino – pero hay que decírselo, antes que la ceremonia avance

¿pero como vamos a hacerlo? – pregunto la ainu mientras abrazaba a Tamao que aun estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba – eso la va a destrozar.

Pero tiene que enterarse, es mejor, no es justo que todo siga adelante – contesto su hermano con tristeza y decepción reflejado en su rostro – es mejor enseñarle la nota a la señora Kino, ella sabrá que hacer

Si – dijeron todos apoyando al chico.

* * *

- ¿estas lista Anna? – pregunto la anciana mientras observaba a la rubia que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos

- Si – dijo saliendo de ellos, pensamientos que iban dirigidos a él – estoy lista

- Bien, entonces enseguida te aviso cuandosea hora de iniciar con la ceremonia– decía realmente contenta de que su nieto y aquella chica que era su discípula preferida pero que llego a querer como a una hija fueran a unir sus vidas, cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en la puerta para enseguida dejar ver a la pelirosa que entro casi corriendo e hincándose frente a ella, le susurro al oído que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, para después disponerse a salir – en seguida vuelvo hija.

- si, no se preocupe abuela – respondió la rubia para enseguida dirigir su mirada a la pelirosa - ¿ya esta listo Yoh, Tamao?

- …... - la pobre chica ante tal pregunta no pudo responder, ya que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al saber que el joven se había ido, optando por salir apresuradamente, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

- ¿pero que le pasa? – pregunto la joven a la anciana

- déjala, esa niña a veces se comporta de una manera extraña – decía mientras salía de la habitación dejando a la sacerdotisa sola – enseguida regreso.

- si, abuela – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

¡que Yoh hizo que! – exclamo la anciana ante lo que le acababan de anunciar los chicos frente a ella, simplemente no podía creer que el joven se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, era inaceptable - ¿están seguro de lo que me están diciendo!

Si, mire dejo esta carta antes de irse – dijo el Tao mientras le entregaba la nota a la anciana – aquí dice sus razones

¡y que buenas razones tenia¡no puedo creer que mi nieto sea un cobarde para huir de esa manera! – decía totalmente enojada y decepcionada la anciana – ahora…ahora como se lo diremos a Anna...

Lo mejor será mostrarle la nota, no nos queda otra opción, tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar, y es mejor que sea ahora, antes que sea la hora de la ceremonia – respondió el ainu ante la indecisión de la abuela de su amigo

Bien, yo iré a hablar con ella – decidió la señora kino, mostrando una gran tristeza en su rostro.

Si – contestaron todos al unísono, entendiendo el pesar de la anciana.

* * *

Se encontraba aun inmersa en su reflejo, imaginando como será su nueva vida junto a él, soñando en la familia que formarían, y la felicidad que sería su acompañante de ambos en aquel matrimonio, simplemente perfecto, faltaba poco para hacer su sueño realidad, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado nada logro romper aquel compromiso y a unas horas ya nada lo haría, era definitivo que ahora si unirían sus vidas…………sin imaginar la decisión que el joven había tomando cambiando drásticamente su destino.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente ante la presencia de la anciana, ella se giro para mirarla, notando algo en su semblante que la inquieto, tratando de no mostrarlo le dirigió la palabra.

¿sucede algo? – pregunto esperando una respuesta que le tranquilizara el temor que sentía - ¿Qué pasa?

Anna, hija – dijo la anciana con pesar en sus palabras, tratando de reunir valor para darle aquella noticia – tengo…tengo algo importante que decirte…

¿acaso sucedió algo? – cuestiono impaciente ante la notoria preocupación y dificultad para hablar de la anciana - ¿Yoh esta bien?

…… - simplemente no supo que responder, aquella pregunta le había dejado sin habla – Anna…él…Yoh…

¿Qué le paso, abuela? Responde por favor – dijo no pudiendo ocultar más su preocupación, temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su prometido.

Yoh…se…se fue, el escapo, no deseaba casarse, lo siento hija – le dijo por fin a la rubia, poniendo frente a ella la nota de despedida que el joven había dejado, a lo que la chica rápidamente la tomo, la anciana no se atrevía a mirarla de frente ya que se sentía responsable de todo eso, puesto que ella fue la que realizo ese compromiso, esperaba la respuesta de la chica pero esta jamás llego por lo que opto por alzar la mirada, encontrándose con un rostro serio, expresando una gran sorpresa; repentinamente la joven bajo la mirada ocultando por completo su mirada preocupando a la anciana - ¿anna…

Podría dejarme sola – dijo repentinamente la chica interrumpiendo a la anciana, la voz se le notaba ligeramente quebrada, trataba de retener los sentimientos que estaban fluyendo en ese momento

Pero hija… - respondió preocupada la señora Kino ante la petición de la rubia

Por favor…por favor déjeme sola…por favor – suplicaba insistentemente la chica a su acompañante

Esta bien, iré con los demás – respondió desistiendo de contradecir la petición al escuchar el dolor con el que iba impregnada aquella suplica y el leve brillo de las lagrimas que se percibía que querían fluir libremente; al estar a punto de salir solamente pudo disculparse con la joven por el sufrimiento, en el cual se sentía responsable, que estuviera pasando – por favor, perdóname hija, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir, en verdad lo siento – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, se quedo unos instantes parada ante la puerta de la habitación, escuchando solamente un gran silencio dentro de esta, estaba preocupada pero sabia que ella no era ninguna tonta, lo único que quería era desahogarse pero no quería demostrar su dolor delante de nadie – espero que este bien… - pensó para enseguida retirarse y reunirse con los demás, ella se encargaría de dar la noticia a todos los demás invitados, no permitiría que la chica se ocupara de eso, solo le causaría más dolor.

* * *

Se encontraba ahí de pie en aquella habitación, con el rostro oculto por sus cabellos, no se movía, estaba aun impactada por lo que le acababa de decir su maestra y por el contenido de aquella carta, repentinamente las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir corriendo libremente por sus mejillas humedeciéndolas, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras sus manos se apretaban con tal fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en la piel.

Sentía impotencia ante lo que ocurría, sus lagrimas llevaban impregnados sentimientos encontrados, sentía rabia, decepción, odio pero sobre todo……dolor.

No podía creer que el fuera capaz de hacerle eso¿tanto la odia como para ser capaz de hacerle eso, no entendía por que justamente hoy, había tenido años para hacerlo, para mandar al infierno ese compromiso, para decirle a ella que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero dejo que se hiciera ilusiones ante su comportamiento ya que jamás opuso resistencia alguna ante ese compromiso, dando a entender que no estaba en desacuerdo en unir su vida con la de ella.

Lentamente se dejo caer de rodillas, tapando su rostro con sus manos, liberando totalmente el llanto, tratando de liberar aunque sea una parte de su sufrimiento en cada lagrima, sentía como su corazón se estremecía al aceptar que todo era realidad, que el en verdad se había marchado.

¡eres un cobarde Yoh Asakura¡un maldito cobarde! –repetía la joven insistentemente deseando tener al chico frente a ella para poder gritarle cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento, para poder abofetearlo y desquitar la rabia que sentia - ¡te odio¡te odio!...como…..como pudiste…..

Decía sin poder seguir, ganándole el llanto, impidiéndole poder seguir gritando su dolor, sentía como su corazón se desgarraba haciéndose pedazos, su alma se encontraba hundida en una oscuridad infinita, se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo.

Después de estar un rato llorando tratando de lavar su dolor, se levanto lentamente, se dispuso a retirar el vestido que ya no era necesario que siguiera usando, dejo que el vestido corriera libremente por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, se dirigió hacia su armario y saco uno de sus usuales vestidos negros colocándoselo y con eso dando fin a su ilusión de ese hermoso futuro de una vida junto a su prometido.

Se quedo un rato parada frente al armario tratando de ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, hasta que levanto el rostro que estaba cubierto por aquellas gotas cristalinas que había derramado ante el dolor, pero desde ese momento el llanto estaba ausente de sus ojos, solo quedaban rastro de él, pero ya no habia lagrimas que amenazaran con fluir, a paso lento se acerco a la ventana observando fijamente el manto estelar que adornaba aquella noche, esbozo una sonrisa irónica, tratando de entender las acciones del joven.

no tengo derecho de reprocharte nada, es verdad que esto tu no lo elegiste y te estaban obligando a casarte con alguien que no amas……así que no puedo decir que me abandonaste…. – dijo calmando un poco sus sentimientos -……pero lo que jamás te perdonaré es la cobardía que tuviste para no demostrar tu desacuerdo, para no decírmelo, y créeme que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por tratar de anular este compromiso, todo por tu felicidad……optando mejor en irte a escasas horas de nuestro matrimonio, eso……eso jamás te lo perdonare Yoh – reprocho la joven al castaño con palabras impregnadas de dolor y un rencor que jamás había sentido hacia nadie – solo……solo espero que en verdad encuentres lo que fuiste a buscar……que encuentres a aquella persona que consideres que merezca más tu amor de lo que yo lo merecía….ojala ella te ame tanto como yo……después de todo puede que tengas razón y esto sea lo mejor para los dos...tal vez este matrimonio no se debía realizar……trataré de seguir tu consejo……trataré de encontrar también el verdadero amor, seré feliz, ya no lloraré más por ti……no te mereces que derrame lagrimas por tu ausencia……y tienes razón, jamás te atrevas a pedir mi perdón por que nunca te lo daré…..

Atravesó la habitación llegando hasta la puerta, deteniéndose momentáneamente, volteando la mirada hacia el interior y viendo por ultimo aquel hermoso vestido blanco que se quedaba dentro, tiradoen el suelo junto con todas sus ilusiones, bajo la mirada por un momento para volver a levantarla mostrando una frialdad y dureza jamás vista en ella, era la mezcla del rencor y el dolor que había quedado impregnado en su alma.

en verdad espero que seas feliz, Yoh – dijo por ultimo la chica, tratando de dejar todo sentimiento que evoque al joven en aquel lugar, y así tratar de comenzar de nuevo, no le daría el gusto de verla totalmente derrumbada y mucho menos por él – por que yo si intentaré serlo……adiós para siempre Yoh – finalizo derramando una solitaria lagrima, la ultima que derramaría por él, cerrando aquella habitación y avanzar dispuesta a enfrentar a los demás y sobre todo ala vida.

Así aquella habitación quedo en total penumbras conteniendo en su interior un vestido que ya nos será usado, unos fragmentos de una ilusión rota, un corazón hecho añicos y un amor que ya no tenía cabida en el interior de su dueña.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio en aquella sala, estaban preocupados por la sacerdotisa, cuando de repente la vieron aparecer en aquel lugar, con un vestido común y el rostro igual de inquebrantable que siempre, todos la observaban asombrados, creían que la verían totalmente derrumbada, pero estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Solo había una persona que sabía lo que en verdad pasaba con la rubia, la única persona que sabía que aquella chica en verdad estaba sufriendo y aunque sus ojos no derramen ninguna lagrima, su corazón lloraba amargamente.

- Anna……tal parece que has decidido olvidar todo……tal vez sea lo mejor……pero tengo el presentimiento de que este es el comienzo de un gran sufrimiento para alguien……tengo la sospecha de que esto aun no termina – pensó la anciana ante la actitud de la joven – solo espero que me equivoque y que la decisión que tomo mi nieto sea la mejor para los dos.

Así aquel día en que se realizaría una boda, se había convertido en uno que había dado un giro total en la vida de dos jovenes, sus destinos se habían separado completamente, era un día en que un joven abandono el futuro que tendría junto aesa chica, y también era un día en que se habían sellado sentimientos para jamás dejarlos salir, se había roto un corazón y una ilusión de un alma pura, y quizás……sería el comienzo de la felicidad en la vida de aquellas dos personasque debían unir sus vidas……o tal vez solo era el comienzo del calvario para uno de ellos.

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les ahiga gustado este capitulo, también quiero disculparme por la tardanza y les prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido.

**Contestación a los reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Juna-chan: **pues aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste tanto como el primero, y siento la tardanza, pero entre fin de curso, pues la escuela no me daba tiempo de escribir, pero al fin llego el segundo capitulo, también muchas gracias por tus deseos de bienestar e igual espero lo mismo, que te encuentres súper bien, y mil gracias por decir que escribo bien, y espero (aunque lo dudo) haber despejado algunas dudas (aunque creo que te cree más, je je je), bueno bye, cuídate.

**Rioko: **tal vez, pero en si creo que la mayoría de fics se parecen en esencia, lo unico que diferencia son las circunstancia y el desarrollo de la historia, pero en fin, bueno, cuídate, bye.

**Hanna:** ¡que bueno que te gusto, gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo igual te guste, bye, cuídate.

**Lavance: **¡hay, mil gracias, en verdad me alegra que te gustara tanto, y si he escrito más fics, aunque la mayoría son one-shot, espero que los leas (aunque creo que la mayoría son lemon, je je je), gracias por tus buenos deseos en la escuela, créeme que los necesitaba en ese momento y aun los necesito (todavía no me entregan mis calificaciones), bueno bye, cuídate.

**Hansy: **¡hermana, "on tas, hermanita", ya te me desapareciste de nuevo, seguro de que es por lo mismo, pero bueno suerte (ya tengo los dedos de las manos y los pies cruzados para que te vaya bien), y claro que se que cuento con tu apoyo, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero saber tu opinión, nos tamos escribiendo hermanita, cuídate y animo.

**Pipochi: **¡hola, me alegra ver que leíste este fic, gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad, y pues veré que puedo hacer……tal vez tu deseo se haga realidad…..pero de que alguien sufre, alguien sufre, de eso me encargo yo, vas a ver lagrimas por montón, je je je je je je, bueno, bye, cuídate, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, bye, bye.

**Yo-chan1: **en verdad me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado, creo que salio peor la segunda impresión, je je je, pero bueno, ya vez, ya lo continué y ya pronto llegará lo bueno, la hora de empezar a disfrutar el escribir este fic (o sea, lease¡comenzar a hacer sufrir a los personajes, jijijijiji), y por tu petición ya la cumplí, bueno, bye, me despido, cuídate.

Esos fueron todos, estoy feliz, ya que llegaron con buenos comentarios, mil gracias, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y recibiendo sus reviews.

Por fa, manden reviews.

Bueno, nos tamos viendo banda, bye, bye.

"**El destino escribe un camino para ti, tu decides si seguirlo o no"**


	3. Despues De Tanto Tiempo, Por Que Ahora!

Hola, regrese y con un capitulo nuevo de este fic, que a pesar del abandono en que lo tengo, me gusta mucho.

Espero disfruten este capitulo, comencemos.

**

* * *

**

DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO...POR QUE AHORA!

* * *

Un chico corría apresuradamente por las calles de aquella ciudad, ya que se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela por haberse quedado dormido. 

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas rogando que llegara a tiempo ya que si no eso le valdría un castigo y eso es lo que menos quería.

Ese joven tenía por nombre Yoh Asakura.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde aquel suceso…desde que huyo para no casarse….desde que abandono a su prometida en el altar.

A causa del destino había logrado llegar hasta Utsonomiya, donde vivía un amigo de él, chico que conoció desde hace mucho tiempo y no teniendo a quien más acudir cuando escapo, decidió ir con él.

El joven amablemente lo había recibido en su hogar, donde vivía solo pero que ahora compartía con el joven shaman, sin hacer más preguntas o queriendo saber más de lo que este le contó.

Al paso del tiempo ambos se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, ambos contribuyendo con los gastos del departamento que compartían, por lo que el joven Asakura había aprendido a ganar su sustento consiguiendo un trabajo y compartiendo su tiempo con la escuela.

Ahora a sus 17 años el joven había adquirido una madurez a causa de la falta de las facilidades que le proporcionaba su familia en su vida.

Se encontraba en 2º. año de preparatoria, se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto y acosado por las chicas, el dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad que el mismo se dio aceptaba las invitaciones que estas le daban, pero hasta ahora ninguna había conseguido cautivar su corazón, todas le parecían tan simples, insulsa, tratando solamente de complacerlo en lo que quisiera, todas parecían carentes de carácter aceptando todo, estaba seguro que lo que les pidiera, fuera lo que fuera, ellas se lo cumplirían con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, y eso, simplemente, después de todo este tiempo, lo asqueaba, y sabia perfectamente que ninguna de esas chicas era lo que el deseaba a su lado, ninguna le parecía merecedora de su amor.

- Asakura, date prisa o no vas a llegar! – le grito un compañero que se encontraba en la entrada del instituto a donde asistía

- Ya voy Akagi! – respondió mientras seguía corriendo tratando de llegar a tiempo, entrando apresurado a la escuela seguido por su amigo y deteniéndose en la entrada de su aula de clases comenzando a respirar tratando de obtener algo del aire perdido – por poco no llego, jijijiji

- Ja ja ja….tu nunca cambiaras Asakura! – respondió ante el animo de su amigo.

- Y…Yoh? – escucho el castaño que lo llamaban, voltean a ver, dándose cuenta que quien lo llamaba era una jovencita muybonita un poco más baja que él, de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos azules – pu…puedo hablar contigo? – dijo temblando la chica.

- Eh?...claro, que se te ofrece – contesto amablemente.

- Pero quisiera que fuera a solas, si no te molesta – respondió mirando al acompañante del shaman.

- Ah….claro, te veo a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea – dijo, sabiendo casi con certeza que es lo que la jovencita queria.

- Co..como?...pero…pero yo quería hablar contigo ahorita! – dijo en tono molesto la chica

- Pues no puedo ahora……ya va a comenzar mi clase y no pienso faltar por nada…..así que si deseas hablar conmigo veme donde te dije, si no…..pues lo siento – respondió casi desinteresadamente, realmente tanto tiempo lo había cambiado, comprobando que todas las chicas de esa escuela eran iguales, ya lo tenia harto – así que tu decides…….y con tu permiso, tengo que ir a mis clases……..nos vemos. – dijo retirándose para enseguida ingresar a su salón seguido de su amigo.

- Pe..pe..pero que te pasa Asakura?...por que le contestaste asi? – pregunto sorprendido ante el rechazo de este hacia la jovencita – acaso no sabes quien es ella?...es la chica más popular y hermosa de la escuela...es Isuki!...realmente te debiste haber sentido honrado de que te hablara!...y…y tu…..y tu le contestas de esa forma?...en que estas pensando!

- Solo le dije la verdad – dijo soltando enseguida un suspiro – además ya se lo que quiere, y no creo que no pueda esperar….._ya estoy harto de esto - _penso ante la situación.

- Mm…..ya veo, y que vas a hacer? - cuestiono entendiendo a su compañero.

- Pues, no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde, hoy es mi día de descanso en el trabajo, así que puede que acepte, que puedo perder, ji ji ji ji ji – contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Ja j aja…..definitivamente no cambiaras nunca - rio ante la respuesta del castaño.

- No es verdad……he cambiado….y mucho….y todo a causa de…… - dijo siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ingresando el profesor, ocasionando que todos se acomodaran para comenzar las clase, mientras Yoh miraba a un punto fijo sin prestar atención concentrándose en un simple pensamiento, uno que lo torturaba.

* * *

-Y que querías decirme? – pregunto el joven shaman a la jovencita frente a el 

- Es que……quería saber……si tu….si tu quisieras salir conmigo – dijo mientras su rostro se cubría de un color carmín – que dices?

- Mmm……esta bien – respondió sin animo, aburrido de todo eso – te veo a la salida

- Esta bien!...gracias! – dijo emocionada, tirándose hacia el para abrasarlo y dispuesta a besarlo, cuando fue detenida por las manos del Asakura, dejándola confundida – pero….que sucede?

- Acepte salir contigo, pero eso no te da derecho a tocarme y mucho menos besarme…..así que por favor, no lo vuelvas a intentar – respondió ligeramente irritado, ya que le fastidiaba la facilidad con que las chicas entregaban un beso, perdiendo el total sentido del significado de esto – ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos.

- E…esta bien – respondió aun confundía, pero recuperando casi enseguida los ánimos, ante el hecho de que iba a salir con Yoh Asakura – nos vemos!

* * *

- Y que paso? – pregunto el chico al joven que se acababa de sentar junto a él 

- Nada en especial…..lo mismo de siempre…..una invitación – dijo suspirando

- Veo que ya nada te interesa – cuestiono el joven mirándolo extrañado – que te pasa?...antes te emocionaba una cita…..pero desde hace tiempo……ya lo tomas como algo tan…insulso…….que te pasa?...acaso alguien te rechazo?...acaso estas enam…..

- Lo que me pase no te interesa – respondió levantándose repentinamente y retirándose dejando a su amigo sorprendido cada vez más del comportamiento de su amigo.

- Vaya…….pues sea lo que sea, si que lo tiene muy molesto – pensó viendolo alejarse.

* * *

- Pensé que no llegarías – dijo la jovencita al castaño mientras lo veía acercarse 

- Se me hizo un poco tarde….a donde vamos? – dijo llegando tranquilamente donde lo esperaba la chica.

- No se…….a donde te gustaría ir? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No lo se…….tu me invitaste a salir……..supuse que sabias a donde ir – respondió indiferentemente, sin muchos ánimos.

- Ah?...pues……que te parece si vamos a la plaza comercial? – contesto emocionada.

- Mmm…..esta bien – respondió sin emoción alguna.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes paseaban por aquella plaza, la chica viendo los aparadores repletos de prendas de vestir, zapatos, alhajas. 

Mientras el chico veía todo sin interés alguno, recorriendo con un rápido vistazo todo, sabiéndose casi de memoria lo que hay en ese lugar ya que sus citas siempre eran ahí, cuando repentinamente algo le llamo la atención, haciendo que se acercara hacia aquel aparador dejando sola a la joven que estaba admirando un vestido.

Al acercarse no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el vidrio donde se mostraba aquel objeto, para enseguida sus ojos mostrar una gran tristeza, brillando ante la nostalgia de lo que aquello le recordaba.

La joven al darse cuenta de que el chico se había alejado comenzó a buscarlo encontrándolo mirando fijamente un aparador, comenzó a acercarse lentamente buscando su rostro, pero al encontrarlo vio nostalgia en el, reflejando un gran pesar.

- que te sucede Yoh? – dijo sorprendiendo al chico que salio de sus pensamientos ante la repentina llamada de la chica

- Que?...nada…..nada – respondió girando su rostro

- Mmm?...que veías? – dijo girándose para ver lo que tenia tan embelezado al joven – ya veo…..es muy hermosa!...si que tienes buen gusto!...pero no entiendo por que te llamo tanto la atención?...Yoh?

- Que?...no por nada en especial…..es solo…..es solo que me recuerda a alguien – dijo volviendo a reflejar tristeza en sus ojos – alguien muy especial.

- Ya veo – respondió ligeramente entristecida ya que sabia lo que eso podía significar – en verdad es una prenda muy bonita…debe de tener buen gusto

- Si…..era su prenda favorita…no iba a ningún lado sin ella….y en verdad le quedaba muy bien….se veía realmente hermosa con ella – dijo con un suspiro mirando la prenda mientras esbozaba una pequeña ycalida sonrisa, pero también llena de melancolía.

- Ya veo……y……que paso con ella?...por que no esta contigo? – pregunto haciendo saltar al joven ante la pregunta

- Este…..este…..sabes?...ya me tengo que ir – dijo rápidamente sumamente nervioso.

- Pero por que?...que te pasa? – cuestiono intrigada ante el repentino deseo de su acompañante de irse.

- Es que……es que se me olvido que tenia algo importante que hacer…..por eso…..por eso tenia que llegar temprano a casa……………lo siento – dijo rápidamente tratando de excusarse para irse de ahí lo antes posible.

- Pero Yoh! – reprocho viendo como el chico se alejaba dejándola sola sin respuesta ante su pregunta.

- Lo siento, en verdad…………me divertí mucho, nos vemos! - respondió mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta lograr correr alejándose de aquel lugar

- Pero……pero……….hasta luego, nos vemos – dijo viendo que ya no podía hacer más ya que el joven se había ido – que es lo que te pasa Yoh?...por que te comportaste así cuando te pregunte por ella?...quien será esa chica?...quien será aquella que te tiene así?...al menos ahora se que algo te hace ser así……quien será ella que te hace entristecer con tal solo admirar una pañoleta?

* * *

Yoh corría velozmente, quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa, refugiarse en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, aquella pequeña charla lo había dejado indefenso…………demasiado indefenso. 

De lejos pudo ver el edificio donde se encuentra su departamento, aliviado de al fin haber llegado.

Subió corriendo las escaleras entrando a su departamento apresuradamente, quería……no……..necesitaba sentirse seguro, necesitaba refugiarse.

- vaya, veo que al fin llegaste – dijo un chico de cabellos rubios un poco mayor que yoh, parado en la entrada de la cocina con un delantal y un cucharón en una mano – que te paso?...por que vienes tan agitado?...acaso venias corriendo?

- Ed…..que haces aquí tan temprano?...no deberías estar en la escuela? – pregunto intrigado ante la presencia de su amigo

- Pues si….pero se suspendieron las clases y pues…………aquí estoy – respondió totalmente despreocupado – pero a ti que te paso?...me encontré a Akagi y me dijo que tuviste una cita

- Si, así es – dijo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de que su amigo no notara su tristeza.

Y entonces?...por que venias corriendo? – pregunto extrañado – que….acaso la chica te venia siguiendo?...te estaba acosando?...o se quiso propasar contigo? – dijo conteniendo una carcajada

- Que?...no, claro que no! – se apresuro a decir, mientras agitaba las manos rápidamente – lo que pasa…..es que…….es que se me acordó que me tocaba cocinar y por eso vine!...si, eso paso!

- A mi no me engañas Yoh, se que algo ocurrió………..y no fueron exactamente tus ganas de cocinar- dijo seriamente tratando de que el castaño hablara, ya que desde hace tiempo se comportaba muy extraño – que paso en realidad?

- No paso nada, de verdad………no te preocupes – respondió con una sonrisa forzada…..sonrisa que su amigo definitivamente no se creyó.

- Llamo la chica con quien saliste – dijo viendo fijamente al castaño.

- Que! – respondió sorprendido ya que no esperaba queIsuki llamara a su casa.

- Dijo que si estabas bien…..se quedo preocupada por la forma en que saliste corriendo – dijo mirándolo de reojo – que paso?

- Es que….. – trato de responder, soltando un suspiro ya que sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que hablar– es que ya no me interesa salir con nadie……ya no puedo seguir engañándome

- Mmm….acaso al fin encontraste a alguien especial? - cuestionó examinando con la mirada al shaman.

- Que? – respondió para enseguida bajar la mirada – n…no

- Yoh…..por favor, no te engañes - dijo con cierto pesar en su mirada.

- Co…..como! - respondió sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo.

Desde hace tiempo estas muy melancólico, triste, irritado……y creo que se debe a alguien, no es así? - cuestionó subitamente dejando al castaño sorprendido.

- Claro que no! - se apresuro a decir aun sorprendido ante tales palabras.

- Ja……acéptalo Yoh, alguien te ha cautivado…..alguien se ha adueñado de tu corazón…..puedo saber quien es? - pregunto intrigado, ya que sentia que estaba acertando en sus palabras.

- Ya te dije que nadie - dijo bajando la mirada y entrecerrando los ojos a causa de lo que esa platica le estaba ocasionando.

- Ja…..acéptalo Yoh………estas enamorado…y creo que demasiado - contestó triunfal ante lo que estaba acertando.

- Eso……eso no es cierto!...no estoy enamorado! – dijo para enseguida salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación, dejando solo al chico que estaba sorprendido por el arrebato del joven y aun más por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- Vaya…..si que esta muy enamorado – dijo tranquilamente viendo el camino por el que se había ido su amigo – esta juventud…..cada dia esta peor…..que le cuesta aceptar que esta locamente enamorado….ja….jóvenes.

- Amo Yoh – dijo un espíritu preocupado por la actitud de su amo

- Déjalo Amidamaru….estará bien…..ahora lo que necesita es estar solo y pensar……y sobre todo aceptar aquello de lo que no se quiere dar cuenta – dijo volviendo a la cocina, mientras Amidamaru asentía comprendiendo las palabras del chico, para enseguida volver a la cocina esperando que su amo se encuentre bien.

* * *

Al llegar solamente acertó a cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por los suspiros que escapaban de boca del joven, suspiros que fueron seguidos por pequeñas lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas mientras poco a poco se dejaba resbalar por la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el piso y seguir llorando cada vez con mayor libertad. 

- Por que?...por que tuvo que pasar esto?...por que justamente a mi?...por que! – preguntaba al aire el shaman, esperando encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas – por que después de tanto tiempo?...que me hiciste?...que fue lo que me hiciste para que te llegue a amar tanto?...que fue lo que me hiciste ……..Anna?

**CONTINUARA…….**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus reviews, (por favor, mándenme reviews). 

**Reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama:** gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir cubriendo tus expectativas sobre este fic y disculpa por la tardanza, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, bye, cuídate.

**Lavance:** gracias y realmente me fue bien, y pues yo también soy de México y pues yo me conformo con pasar ya que a veces me va re-mal y pues con la mínima pues estoy tranquila, je je je…….gracias por pensar que me esta quedando bien el fic y pues el lemon, es un fic que relata o se basa en las relaciones sexuales que sostiene una pareja, espero haberme dado a entender, y pues aquí ya vez más o menos que pasa con Yoh y todavía falta más, je je je, bye, cuídate y es peor seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Yo-chan1:** ja ja j aja……..claro que es cruel……ESA ERA LA INTENCION, comadre!...para que lo que venga se disfrute más, muajajaja…. te decía…..espera que ya pronto llegara lo que esperas, bye, cuídate.

**PIPOCHI:** gracias, realmente me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo, y pues ya veré que hago con Annita, y cumpliré tu pedido, haré sufrir a Yoh, desde este Cáp. se vio algo, je je je…….y perdón por la demora, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, bye, cuídate.

**Hansy:** Hermana!...te vuelvo a hacer el llamado, COMUNICATE! ¬.¬……..y si, a Yoh le va a ir mal, ya vez, ya comenzó a llorar, muajajaja…ejem…. Y tienes razón, la firmo y con fuego y ahora que se aguante!...y pues tu pregunta si le va a ir mal, pues en este Cáp. te doy la respuesta, bueno me despido, bye, cuídate.

Bueno esos son los reviews, nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y espero seguir contando con el.

Manden Reviews por fa.

Bye, nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Nos estamos leyendo banda.

"**Todo en la vida es relativo…..incluso la misma vida".**


End file.
